jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends
Der Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse war ein Großkampfschiff, das von den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften entwickelt worden war. Während der Klonkriege nutzte die Galaktische Republik hunderte dieser Schiffe, um gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme vorzugehen. Meist nutzten die Jedi Schiffe dieser Art, um ihre Truppen in die Schlacht zu führen, wodurch die Klasse zu dem Beinamen Jedi-Kreuzer kam. Die Schiffsklasse kam bei zahlreichen Gefechten der Klonkriege zum Einsatz. Nach Kriegsende versah der Sternzerstörer seinen aktiven Dienst in der neu gestalteten imperialen Flotte und diente dort bis nach der Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Beschreibung Design Ähnlich den zur gleichen Zeit entwickelten Schiffen der ''Acclamator''-Klasse lief der Bug der Schiffsklasse spitz zu und die Form des Schiffs erinnerte dadurch an einen Keil. Im Gegensatz zur Acclamator-Klasse war der Körper des Venator-Sternzerstörers deutlich schmaler, wobei das Dreiecksprofil auf Höhe des Brückenaufsatzes auf beiden Seiten durch eine Aussparung unterbrochen wurde. Die Klasse wirkte dadurch bedrohlicher und konnte klar als Kriegsschiff erkannt werden. Auf dem Brückenaufsatz befanden sich zwei nebeneinander angeordnete Kommandotürme, von denen der auf Backbord liegende die Schiffsführung übernahm und der andere für die Operationen der Sternjäger zuständig war. Die Hauptbrücke der Schiffe der Venator-Klasse befand sich am höchsten Punkt des Schiffes – dem Brückenturm. Der vordere Teil dieses Schiffsteils war mit Front- und teilweise Seitenfenstern ausgestattet, der den Kommandanten einen Überblick über die Schlacht verschaffte. Dieser Brückenkopf war zweigeteilt: Auf der oberen Ebene erteilten die kommandierenden Offiziere Befehle, wohingegen auf der unteren Ebene die Gerätschaften zur Befehligung des Schiffes saßen. Diese Brückenaufteilung sollte sich bewähren, sogar bei späteren Schiffsklassen des Imperiums. Die vordere Hälfte des oberen Rumpfes bot einem riesigen Flugdeck Platz, welches eine große Anzahl Sternjäger aufnehmen und durch großflächige Hangartore starten lassen konnte. Der Hangar befand sich oben, damit die Kanonen des Sternzerstörers startenden Schiffen besser Deckung geben konnten. Rundum an den Seiten, durch Kraftfelder vom kalten All geschützt, konnten die Schiffe in verschiedene Landebuchten einfliegen. Hier wurden beschädigte Schiffe repariert oder aufgetankt. Ebenso bot sich hier noch die Gelegenheit für die kommandierenden Offiziere, kurz vor Kampfbeginn letzte Anweisungen zu erteilen. Am Ende des langen Hangars befand sich oberhalb mit Sichtfenstern ausgestattet der Hangarkontrollposten, von dem aus die Koordinierung der einfliegenden Jäger vollzogen wurde. thumb|left|Der untere Hangar bot einen großen Andockplatz Neben den großen Hangartoren auf der Oberseite der Venator-Klasse besaß das Schiff ebenfalls an den Seiten jeweils eine Hangaröffnung, deren Einflugszone durch ein Kraftfeld gesichert war. Weitere, kleinere Hangars befanden sich auf der Unterseite des Schiffes, ähnlich wie bei den späteren, imperialen Sternzerstörern. Die kleinen Hangars boten weniger Platz als die großen Einflugszonen auf der Oberseite des Schiffes, waren jedoch wohl deshalb nützlich, da Jäger schneller in das Kampfgeschehen eingreifen konnten und sich gegebenenfalls schneller bei Beschädigung wieder zurückziehen konnten, da die großen Tore der Oberseite nicht extra geöffnet werden mussten. Ebenso an der Unterseite der Venator-Klasse vorhanden war eine Dockbucht, die es ermöglichte, größere Schiffe, die weder den Haupthangar, noch die Seitenhangars zu befliegen vermochten, an das Schiff anzuschließen. So konnten problemlos Schiffe in der Größenordnung der ''Consular''-Klasse aufgenommen werden , die teilweise Personal oder auch Kriegsgefangene, an die weitaus größeren und schlagkräftigeren Schiffe der Venator-Klasse, überstellten. Die Schiffsklasse war ebenfalls mit einer Reihe Arrestzellen ausgestattet, die mithilfe von Kraftfeldern gesichert waren. So konnten Kriegsgefangene festgehalten und anschließend überstellt werden, damit sie sich vor einem Gericht für ihre Verbrechen rechtfertigen konnten. Zusätzlich zu den Kraftfeldern bewachten Klonsoldaten die Gefangenen, damit, sollte beispielsweise während eines Angriffs die Energie für die Kraftfelder ausfallen, die Kriegsgefangenen trotz allem unter Kontrolle blieben. Unterhalb der Brückenaufbauten befand sich gut geschützt im Inneren des Schiffes der riesige sphärische Hauptreaktor, der bei Höchstleistung 40.000 Tonnen Treibstoff pro Sekunde verbrauchte.Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen Bewaffnung Schiffe der Venator-Klasse waren primär für den Kriegseinsatz konstruiert und gebaut worden. Es verwundert somit nicht, dass die Oberfläche eines Sternzerstörers dieser Klasse mit 52 Punktabwehrlaserkanonen bestückt war, mit dem die feindlichen Angreifer unter Beschuss genommen wurden. Zusätzlich erhielt die Klasse acht schwere Zwillingsturbolasertürme, die primär bei der Feindabwehr genutzt wurden. Die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften statteten die Türme mit Geschützen des Typs DBY-827 aus, da diese über eine sehr präzise und zuverlässige Fernzielerfassung verfügten und zudem in nur drei Sekunden herumgedreht und in Nahkampfmodus mit Kurzstreckenzielerfassung gebracht werden konnten. Zusätzlich war das Schiff mit zwei mittelschweren Doppelturbolaserkanonen ausgerüstet, sowie mit vier Protonentorpedowerfen, um schlagkräftige Angriffe gegen den Feind durchzuführen. Um die Feuerkraft zu steigern, konnte der Sternzerstörer seine gesamte verfügbare Schiffsenergie aus den Systemen in die schweren Bordgeschütze leiten, um seine Waffen zu verstärken und schneller die Schilde feindlicher Schiffe ausschalten. Außerdem besaß das Schiff sechs Traktorstrahlprojektoren, mit denen die Venator-Klasse feindliche Schiffe festhalten konnte. Auf dem Sternzerstörer fanden hunderte Jäger und Kanonenboote Platz, die während eines Kriegseinsatzes aus dem Schiff strömten und den Feind attackierten. Einsatzgebiete Die Aufgabengebiete der Sternzerstörerklasse waren mannigfaltig. Ihre Primäraufgabe bestand während der Klonkriege darin, feindliche Flotten innerhalb eines Verbands aus mehreren Sternzerstörern zu vernichten. Auch als Blockade- und Verteidigungseinheiten war die Venator-Klasse einsetzbar: Dazu wurden die Schiffe oft oberhalb der Atmosphäre im Orbit eines Planeten stationiert, um ankommende feindliche Schiffe, die aus dem Hyperraum sprangen, sofort anzugreifen. Ein anderes Einsatzgebiet waren Eskortmissionen, beispielsweise um medizinische Fregatten der ''Pelta''-Klasse zu beschützen, die verwundete Klonsoldaten zu den entsprechenden Einrichtungen transportierten. Aufgrund der in der republikanischen Flotte befindlichen Acclamator-Klasse wurden die Venator-Sternzerstörer eher weniger als Truppentransporter benutzt, konnten jedoch ebenfalls eine Unmenge Kriegsgeräte und Soldaten aufnehmen und auf einer Planetenoberfläche landen, um die Truppen abzusetzen. Geschichte Separatistenbewegung thumb|left|''Venator''-Sternzerstörer attackieren Christophis Nach dem Erfolg der Acclamator-Klasse entwickelte Lira Blissex den Venator-Sternzerstörer als ein vielseitiges Großkampfschiff, das sowohl Truppen und Raumjäger transportieren, als auch an Schlachten teilnehmen konnte. Diese Flexibilität ließ der Venator-Klasse eine Rolle in zahlreichen Schlachten der Klonkriege zukommen. Die Schiffe waren weit mehr als nur für den Transport von Truppen nützlich, als für das Kämpfen im offenen Weltraum. Die Republik erkannte, dass diese Schiffsklasse weit mehr Potenzial in Schlachten hatte und vielseitiger einsetzbar war. Trotz allem blieb die Acclamator-Klasse weiter im Flottenkontingent erhalten. Die ersten Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse wurden im ersten Jahr der Klonkriege eingesetzt. Während der Schlacht von Christophsis bildeten mehrere Schiffe dieser Klasse die Angriffswelle, die die feindliche separatistische Blockade über den Planeten Christophsis angriff. Das Flaggschiff dieser Operation, die Resolute, war ebenfalls ein Sternzerstörer derselben Klasse und stand unter dem Kommando des republikanischen Admirals Wullf Yularen. Nach der erfolgreichen Schlacht um Christophsis, wurden einige Schiffe der Venator-Klasse, darunter abermals die Resolute, zum Planeten Teth geschickt, um die Jedi-Generäle Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu unterstützen.The Clone Wars (Film) Als der Planet Ryloth von den Separatisten angegriffen und von jeglicher Versorgung abgeschnitten worden war, hungerte das Volk. Der Nikto-Jedi-Meister Ima-Gun Di war auf der Oberfläche stationiert, während eine kleine Flotte bestehend aus Venator-Sternzerstörern im Orbit gegen die konföderierten Einheiten kämpften. Die Schlacht um den Planeten war für die Republik eine Niederlage, da die im Orbit befindliche Flotte und alle republikanischen Einheiten am Boden zerstört wurden. Da die Republik im Kampf gegen die Separatistenbewegung immer mehr Verbündete benötigte, erklärte sich Jedi-Meister Yoda bereit, die Verhandlungen mit Toydaria aufzunehmen. Dazu begab er sich zu geheimen Verhandlungen nach Rugosa. Als es zu einem Überraschungsangriff von Seiten der Separatisten kam, musste der Jedi auf Rugosa notlanden und wurde von der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress angegriffen. Da Ventress jedoch bedeutend schwächer als der Jahrhunderte alte Jedi-Meister war, ergriff sie die Flucht. Kurz darauf konnte ein Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse über Rugosa den Jedi, sowie die toydarianische Delegation aufnehmen. Später startete die Galaktische Republik mit mehreren Schiffen der Venator-Klasse abermals einen Angriff auf die Separatisten, die Ryloth blockierten. Während eines heftigen Kampfes gelang es, das im Orbit befindliche Flaggschiff der Konföderation unter dem Kommando von Mar Tuuk zu zerstören. Anschließend startete die Republik mithilfe der Freiheitskämpfer des Planeten eine Offensive gegen die am Boden befindlichen separatistischen Einheiten und konnte einen Sieg verzeichnen. Galaxisweite Gefechte thumb|right|''Venator''-Sternzerstörer über Kamino Als während des Krieges der rodianische Senator Onaconda Farr Kontakt mit den Separatisten aufnahm, um Nahrung für sein hungerndes Volk zu erhalten, eilte Vizekönig Nute Gunray nach Rodia. Durch das beherzte Eingreifen Jar Jar Binks’, der mit Senatorin Padmé Amidala den Planeten besuchte, gelang es den Vizekönig festzunehmen und dem Venator-Sternzerstörer Tranquility zu überstellen. Als das Schiff auf dem Weg nach Coruscant war, um den neimoidianischen Separatist einem Gericht zu überstellen, attackierten mehrere Enterstacheln das Schiff und bohrten sich durch die Hülle. Die Anführerin der Operation, Asajj Ventress, konnte den Vizekönig daraufhin befreien und entkommen. Als die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ein drittes Mal während des Verlaufs des Krieges plante, den Planeten Kamino anzugreifen, passierte der Droiden-General Grievous das Rishi-System, wobei auf dem dortigen Rishi-Mond eine Einrichtung der Republik etabliert war, die vor Angriffen auf das Kamino-System warnen sollte. Als ein Weiterflug der separatistischen Flotte durch eine Intervention der auf dem Mond stationierten Klone unterbunden wurde, erreichten mehrere Schiffe der Venator-Klasse via Hyperraum das System und schlugen die Angreifer in die Flucht. Nachdem die Republik jedoch die Transmission zwischen dem Droiden-General Grievous und der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress abfangen konnte, die die Nachricht einer Invasion des Planeten Kaminos enthielt, wurden mehrere Schiffe der Venator-Klasse entsandt, um die eintreffende Flotte anzugreifen. Die Sternzerstörer, die im Verbund mit Schiffen der Acclamator-Klasse im Orbit Stellung bezogen, eröffneten sogleich das Feuer, nachdem separatistische Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen waren. Einige Schiffe erlitten schwere Hüllenschäden, als sie vom anhaltenden Laserfeuer der feindlichen Fregatten und Zerstörer unter Beschuss genommen wurden. Obwohl Kaminos Hauptstadt Tipoca City schwere Beschädigungen durch den Angriff vorzuweisen hatte, konnte die Republik den Planeten verteidigen und die separatistischen Angreifer zurückschlagen. Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane wegen eines Auftrags, den er von dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious erhalten hatte, in den Jedi-Tempel eingebrochen war und ein Holocron entwendet hatte, flog dieser nach Devaron, um den dortigen Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu zwingen das Jedi-Artefakt zu öffnen. Kurz bevor Bane den Jedi tötete, sprang eine Flotte bestehend aus mehreren Schiffen der Venator-Klasse aus dem Hyperraum und vernichtete die separatistische Armada. Trotz allem gelang es dem Duros zu fliehen und einer Ergreifung durch die Republik zu entgehen. Nicht lange danach war mindestens ein Sternzerstörer dieser Klasse an der Schlacht von Ukio beteiligt.Act on Instinct Als der Droiden-General Grievous im Zuge der Klonkriege das Jedi-Rats-Mitglied Eeth Koth gefangen genommen hatte, entsandte die Republik eine Flotte aus mehreren Schiffen, um den Jedi-Meister bei Saleucami zu befreien. Unter der Flotte befanden sich auch Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse. Mit der Rettung des Zabrak und der Flucht Grievous’ konnte die Schlacht für die Republik letztlich entschieden werden. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kriegs gelang es den Separatisten, eine Superwaffe in Form eines Großkampfschiffes zu konstruieren, das mithilfe einer großen Ionenkanone und anderen schlagkräftigen Waffen viele Schiffe der Republik zerstörte. Neben Medizinischen Transportern fielen diesem Schiff auch zahlreiche Schiffe der Venator-Klasse zum Opfer. Zu diesen Opfern gehörte die Triumphant, Plo Koons Flaggschiff, die im Verband mit zwei weiteren Schiffen der Venator-Klasse die Malevolence angriff. Auch während der Schlacht von Quell waren Sternzerstörer dieser Art im Einsatz. In der Atmosphäre des Planeten wurden mindestens drei Schiffe dieser Klasse von den separatistischen Angreifern zerstört, darunter auch Aayla Securas Flaggschiff, die ''Liberty''. Letztes Kriegsjahr Im letzten Jahr des Krieges kam es zu Kämpfen auf Bomis Koori IV. Die Schlacht konnte gewonnen werden, da Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit dutzenden Klonkriegern die separatistische Festung erstürmten und die dortigen konföderierten Einheiten besiegten. Unter den republikanischen Streitkräften befanden sich auch Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse. Im gleichen Jahr erreichten elf Schiffe der Venator-Klasse Nelvaan, um den Planeten von den separatistischen Besatzungstruppen befreien.Clone Wars Als die Konföderation einen Überraschungsangriff auf Coruscant durchführte, waren hunderte Schiffe der Venator-Klasse im Einsatz, um die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Unter den Schiffen befand sich auch das Raumschiff Impavid, das so schwer beschädigt wurde, dass es verlassen werden musste. Als Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine von der Unsichtbaren Hand befreien wollten, griff der Sternzerstörer Guarlara das feindliche Schiff an und beschädigte es schwer. Die Schlacht konnte von der Republik gewonnen werden und die Separatisten zogen sich abermals zurück. Einige Tage nach den Ereignissen auf Coruscant rückte die Republik abermals aus, um die von der Konföderation angegriffenen Wookiees zu unterstützen. Die hauptsächlich aus Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse bestehende Flotte zerstörte daraufhin einen Großteil der separatistischen Blockadeschiffe, wobei mindestens ein Sternzerstörer bei Kachirho landete, um die Wookiees mit Truppen zu unterstützen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte sich Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Utapau dem Anführer der Separatisten, General Grievous, gestellt und wurde dabei von einer großen Flotte unterstützt. Die darunter befindlichen Venator-Sternzerstörer drangen in die Atmosphäre ein und setzten Kanonenboote ab, die die Soldaten nach Pau City brachten. Zu dieser Zeit etwa erließ Palpatine, der sich als Sith-Lord offenbart hatte, die Order 66, die besagte, alle Jedi zu töten. Imperiale Zeit und danach thumb|left|''Venator''-Sternzerstörer im Dienste des Imperiums Nach der Zerschlagung des Rates der Separatisten durch Darth Vader und die Auflösung der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme erklärte sich der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine zum Imperator. Mit der Umformung der Galaktischen Republik in das Galaktische Imperium schuf er ein Reich, das auf Einschüchterung und militärische Mittel setzte. Zu dieser Zeit wurden die einst in der republikanischen Flotte dienlichen Schiffsklassen, wie die Acclamator, Sieges - und Venator-Klasse, in die imperiale Flotte integriert. Die rote Außenfarbe, die an den meisten Schiffen angebracht war und die Verbindung zur Galaktischen Republik verdeutlichte, wurde entfernt. So kam es, dass Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse eine einheitliche graue Farbe erhielten. Nach den erbitterten Kämpfen der Klonkriege wurden jedoch auch viele Schiffe der Venator-Klasse aufgrund der schweren Beschädigungen aufgegeben und verlassen, sodass einige Sternzerstörer von Piraten übernommen und genutzt wurden. Eine Flotte aus mindestens drei Sternzerstörern dieser Klasse brachte den Imperator und seinen Schüler Darth Vader in ein System, in dem die neue Waffe des Imperiums, der Todesstern, gefertigt wurde. Nicht lange nach Kriegsende ging eine neue Sternzerstörer-Klasse vom Stapel, die nach und nach die Venator-Klasse ersetzen sollte: Der ''Imperator''-Sternzerstörer, der alle anderen bisherigen republikanischen Schiffsklassen an Größe übertraf. Trotz der Massenproduktion der neuen Schiffsklassen behielt die Venator-Klasse einen festen Platz innerhalb der imperialen Flotte, obwohl sie nach und nach ein immer seltener gesehenes Schiff wurde. Nachdem der Verbrecher Tyber Zann aus seinem Gefängnis auf Kessel befreit worden war, gründete er auf dem Planeten Ryloth eine Operationsbasis für das Zann-Konsortium. Zu den Schiffen dieser Macht gehörten auch Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer, die Zanns Männer vom Schwarzmarkt bezogen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit benutzte ein Mandalorianer einen Sternzerstörer dieser Klasse, um sich über dem Planeten Mandalore gegen die Angriffe Typer Zanns zu wehren. Der Sternzerstörer wurde jedoch hart unter Beschuss genommen und schließlich von Zanns Kräften gekapert. 59 Jahre nachdem die Klonkriege geendet hatten, waren Venator-Sternzerstörer immer noch im Dienst. Einige Schiffe dienten zu dieser Zeit innerhalb der Irregulären Schlund-Flotte. Während der Evakuierung von Dac 137 NSY setzte Admiral Gar Stazi eine Gruppe von Droidenschiffen ein, welche mit Ionenbomben bestückt waren. Eines dieser Schiffe war ein alter Venator-Sternzerstörer.Tod eines Planeten Hinter den Kulissen *Das Wort Venator stammt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet Jäger. Außerdem war es die römische Bezeichnung eines Gladiatortyps, der ausschließlich gegen Tiere kämpfte. *In Clone Wars erlangt die Venator-Klasse erst in der zweiten Hälfte der Klonkriege ihr Debüt, während der Sternzerstörer in der animierten Serie The Clone Wars schon früher existiert. *Ein mandalorianisches Schiff, das in Knights of the Old Republic – Nächte des Zorns zu sehen ist, weist starke Ähnlichkeiten zum Rumpf des Venator-Sternzerstörers auf. Dieses hat ebenso eine keilförmige Form und Aussparungen an beiden Seiten. *Die Brücke der Komanndoschiffe war rot angemalt. Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Clone Wars'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''The Clone Wars – Act on Instinct'' *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' *''Legacy – Tod eines Planeten'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Venator-клас Звезден Разрушител en:Venator-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Venator hu:Venator-osztályú csillagromboló nl:Venator-class Star Destroyer pt:Destróier Estelar classe Venator pl:Gwiezdny Niszczyciel typu Venator ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» fi:Venator-luokan tähtituhoaja sv:venator-klass stjärnjagare Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Venator-Klasse